Convention
by Rozz
Summary: Title says it all. GSR. I am just putting out stories like there's no tomorrow. I'm so sorry, I forgot I posted this story, well, next chapter up, and beware the rating!
1. Chapter 1

California

The place of sun and sand. And also of the three day conference Sara and Grissom were to attend.

Grissom saw it as a possible means to talk to Sara outside of work. Sara saw it as... a very long and probably quite vacation, which is not a good thing. The good thing would be that neither of them would have to give a presentation outside of the forensic introduction of forensic entomology on the first day.

Both were packet and ready for their flight Monday morning. After picking Sara up, and running out of words other than "Hi" and "Let me get that for you" nothing left Grissom's mouth.

On the plane, Sara attempted to start a conversation.

"I miss California, you know? The sun, beaches, actual ocean."

"Me too."

Sara rolled her eyes, looking out the window, and then studying pamphlets for the rest of the ride. They got to the hotel and went to their joined rooms. Grissom and Sara both wondered how much worse it could get. They each got ready for the intoduction dinner that was going to take place.

They headed down to the ballroom of the hotel to go through the whole welcoming and meeting a whole bunch of other people. On the elevator trip back up, Sara turned to Grissom, "So, are you not going to talk to me the whole time we're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said more than two words dince we've got here."

"Oh, well. I'm sorry about that... Do you think that we should go over our presentation before tomorrow?"

"I guess. This is probably just a pity prep., though."

"What is a pity prep.?"

"You're just asking me to do this so you seem like you're not ignoring me."

"I promise that's not what I'm doing."

"Give me enought time to take a shower?"

"Of course."

They disappeared into each other their own rooms. 


	2. Chapter 2

After settling down in her hotel room, Sara went to take a shower. Going into the bathroom, she undressed and wrapped herself in a towel. Reaching over, she grabbed the nozzle and, like the one at home, pulled.

The shower did not go on. Desperately wanting to get rid of the airplane scent that still lingered on her, Sara stood on either side of the tub an started tapping the shower head.

Getting frustrated, she tried to pull the shower head off, and to her suprise, it did. Sara fell back as streams of cold water pelted her.

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Grissom, thinking that something had happened to her, came in through the unlocked adjoined door, and into the bath room.

"What the hell are you standing there for? Turn it off!" Sara yelled.

"What happened?"

Sara opened her hand to show him the shower head. Grissom looked at her confused and then pushed the nozzle in. The stream slowly dwindled. Sara sat at the end of the tub, now thoroughly soaked.

"Thanks," She said, smiling sadly up at where the shower head used to be.

Grissom worked to hide his smirk, "What happened?"

"The water wasn't coming out, so I tried to fix it."

"And broke it."

"I didn't try to do that."

"Okay. Here," Grissom extended his hand to her, and she grasped it to pull herself up, the other one holding onto the towel that was soaked around her.

"Thank you," She mentioned.

Grissom gave a small smile. When he let her hand go, she went to get out of the tub, but was struck with another jet of water, and held her hand up to sheild her face. A second later, the water stopped, and Sara speedily bent over to grab the towel which had fallen. Grissom just stood there with his mouth open.

"Griss? Are you okay?" Sara asked after a second. Grissom tentatively stepped forward towards the tub and reached out to Sara's cheek. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Lightly, he pressed his lips to hers. Sara leaned in more, hardening the kiss. Both moved forward, deepining the kiss, until the front of Grissom's shirt was soaked from the towel.

"Sara?"

"Mmm?"

"....You're beautiful."

Sara smiled and blushed. Grissom let go of her, and her smile fell. Grissom noticed and held out his hand. She took it and stepped out of the bathtub. Lifting his hands, he gently pulled at the soaked towel, and Sara complide, throwing it into the bathtub.

He stood back a minute and looked at her. His eyes traveled up and down, finally landing on her face, locking with her eyes.

Grissom's gaze said more than anything else could have, and the two came together. Grissom nipped at her collarbone while she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Once Grissom's shirt was off, Sara extracted herself from Grissom and headed into the bedroom. Grissom stood there for a moment, a little confused, and then left to the bedroom.

Sara was laying on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling.

"Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to do this?"

"I've wanted to do this for a while."

"But...I don't want this to be like a little vacation, and then we go back to work and everything goes back to normal. I won't be able to handle that." She turned away from his to face the other wall.

Grissom walked over and put a reasuring hand on her shoulder, "Sara, that would not only hurt you, it would destroy me. I could never do that."

Sara sighed and turned over, "Please don't hurt me."

For one of the very few times in his life, Grissom saw the vurnerability of Sara. Leaning over her lips, her whispered, "Never."

Sara smiled up at him and ran her hand over his cheek. Grissom laid next to her, both sharing little smiles.

Sara leaned over and brushed their lips together, moving closer to him. Grissom welcomed her, turning onto his back as she layed on top of him. Teasingly, she worked to rid him of his belt, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Grissom turned his head and inveloped one of Sara's nipples. She stilled her movements and moaned.

Taking this to his advantage, Grissom flipped their positions. Two seconds later, and he was rid of his pants. Sara met Grissom's lips again their tongues dueled.

Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom and pressed herself into Grissom hard, grinding her hips against the thin material. Both could feel the others heat.

Slowly, one of Grissom's hands left Sara's backside and wrapped around her small thigh, pressing against the soft hairs there, eliciting another moan as she moved against his hand. His mouth had found the supple skin of her neck, and was gently testing it.

Sara reached down and yanked at Grissom's boxers, making them go down mid-thigh. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, tightening and then moving down. Grissom gasped, sputtering, "S-Sara."

She moved him closer to her opened, teasing him with warmth. Grissom moved forward, teasing her with his tip before slowly sinking in.

Sara gasped and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she gazed up at his face, catching his eyes before bringing his mouth down to hers. He pulled out and thrust, causing Sara to gasp in his mouth, followed by a groan. He repeated his actions, slowly increasing speed. Sara's hips matched his in thrusts.

Grissom's hand found space in between their bodies, making his way down her stomach until he reached her folds. Gently prying them, he let his fingers play against her clit.

He could feel her tingling around him before she came, and thrust harder and faster. Her muscles squeezed around him as she called out his name. Grissom kept going until her pulses became less powerful, and released into her, collapsing to the side of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Convention 3

Sara awoke to a warm weight on her chest. She grabbed her phone off the night stand without disturbing him and found that it was seven thirty.

She rested her head again and wrapped her arms around Grissom, keeping his larger if not comfortable weight. He woke slowly.

"Morning, Sara. Let me get up, I must be crushing you."

"You're not. I promise."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Well, we still have to get ready. Our presentation is at nine, and we should be there early to set up.

"Okay," Sara relented. She let Grissom go, but before he climbed completely off of her, he admired the view.

"Griss, stop, you're making me self conscious."

He smiled and leant down, capturing her lips, "If I could, I would spend all day here Sara."

She gave him a soft smile. Noone had looked at her like that before.

"Shower?" She offered.

He nodded, and took her hand to help her up.

JJJJJJ

After they had eaten, they arrived to their convention room where the lecture was to be taken. They set up everything exactly the way they wanted, finishing just as people were starting to trikle in. Sara sat in the front row where she would be able to see Grissom clearly.

Hey was so passionate about his lifes work. She loved watching his face light up that way. Once in a while she would catch his eye and give him a smile.

After he finished a group of people swarmed. Sara stayed in her seat, watching as he answered question after question just as fervantly as he had spoken earlier.

The last person was dismissed, and Grissom came to sit next to Sara.

"What did you think?" He connected all the tips of his fingers as he waited for her response.

She shook her head and beamed a Sidle Smile at him, "Of course you were amazing, Grissom."

"Gil."

"And you attracted some sea of questions."

"People seemed to be interested in this field."

Sara gave him a little laugh, "Did you not notice that the crowd was dominately female. They're interested in something, alright, but it's not the field."

He raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

She laughed again at this new playful side she was seeing, "Maybe a little intimidated, but I know how to make you stutter and lose your concentration in a second."

He smiled back at her, and checked his watch, "It's eleven thirty. What do you say we grab some lunch before we go to the next lecture?"

"Do we have to go Dr. Grissom?" She pouted.

Grissom felt a shiver up his spine, "Keep it up and we will not make it through lunch."

The ate in the hotel's cafetreria and then returned back to the lecture hall. The were near the middle on the far left because they were just a little late.

"What is this one about?" Sara asked.

"Lets see, suspect interogations."

Sara dropped her head in dismay, "'All suspects are innocent until proven guilty.' I think that covers it. Want to get out of here?"

Grissom smiled at her again, "At least give it fifteen minutes."

After five minutes of the speaker talking about not physically abusing suspects, Sara got extremely bored. Apparently she wasn't the only one judging by the miriad of people not paying attention and Grissom's far away look.

"Psst. Earth to Grissom?"

"What's up?" He asked after a second.

"This is the dullest thing I've ever heard. Can I go up there and physically abuse him?"

Grissom smirked, "No, and we're not leaving because that would be extremely rude. I would be upset if anyone left during my lectures."

She rolled her eyes at him. Forcing her eyes back to the front of the room, Sara crossed her legs and leaned into him. Grissom adjusted a little and draped his arm around her, placing his hand at her hip.

"How about you pass out, then we could leave and it wouldn't be rude," She whispered into him ear.

He quivered at the feel of her warm breath before speaking, "I am not going to feign injury. We are going to sit here and attemt to have the heir of paying attention."

She noticed his shiver and glanced casually over at him.

Uncrossing her arms, she landed one of her hands on his knee. He took a deep breath. She began to gently massage his knee.

"Sara..." He warned.

"Giiil," Sara moaned back with a smirk on her face.

"I'm being serious here, you really need to stop."

"Or what?" She whispered back.

"Sara, I've wanted you for a long time. And nothing I have imagined holds up to the reality. I will not be able to control myself."

Sara looked over at him with adoring eyes, "You're making it sound like I'm a tease."

"Don't get me started. The jumsuits, seeing you around the lab, your necklaces."

"Necklaces?"

"The lay on the path that is most tempting to the lips, my dear."

Sara shivered at the thought of that.

"Exactly why I cannot withstand your ministrations in public."

She smirked at him and pushed more into his bulk. The rest of the lecture went around in a slow, clock ticking hour.

Once they were out they went to the elevators.

"Was it me, or was that the longest lecture on manhandling we've heard so far?" Grissom asked.

"'So far'? That makes it sound like there's going to be more."

"I certainly hope not."

Grissom took her hand and led her to their room when the elevator dinged open.

"So, Ms. Sidle. I had a nice time," he said at her door.

"Me too."

He leaned in and connected their lips. She grabbed him to her, so he pressed her harder into the door.

"Key," She handed it too him breathelessly, burrying her head in his neck. After a minute, Sara lifted her head up, "What are you doing?"

"The key isn't working."

She grabbed it from him, pushing it in and out quikly, and receiving a green light. He laughed as she smirked and pushed the door open behind her.

She immediately shed the majority of her clothes as he followed, reveling in the curves of her body.

She turned at the bed, "So I'm the only person who strips once they enter a room?"

"We still have to go to dinner?"

She stared at him saucily, "I was thinking we stay up here and maybe get some room service?"

He smiled at her, and started unbuttoning and zipping.

After a leisurely lovemaking session, they lay in each others arms.

Sara was half on Grissom's chest, his arms wrapped around her and hers around his arms. Her hands interlaced in his and her foot ran up and down his calf.

He kissed her neck tenderly.

"Gil?" She said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?"

"I don't like to hand wash dishes."

"....Okay."

"It makes your hands pruney, and I don't like that."

"Me neither. I have a dishwasher."

"Me too."

She smiled up at him. He kissed her. 


End file.
